


Haunting Night

by louisovermyknee



Series: One Shots/Smut [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Haunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisovermyknee/pseuds/louisovermyknee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall are dared to go inside a haunted house. There, they meet Louis, Liam and Zayn. The 5 boys must fight their way out of the house without being defeated by shadowy demons. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! DEDICATED TO: emmastories (Oct. 29, 2013)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunting Night

**Harry POV**

            “Come on, Haz, you gotta do it!”

“Yeah, Niall, you too”

I couldn’t believe my ‘friends’ got me into this mess. Apparently they drove me all the way out here just to visit a place where I really did not want to visit. The supposed haunted house stood right before us. The car’s headlights just beamed against the front porch. The siding was clearly cracked and the household looked as if it was vacant. I was sitting in the car with my seatbelt on in the backseat. Crossing my arms, I tried to explain that I wasn’t going in there.

“Look,” I said, trying to be firm, “I don’t do anything that I don’t wanna do and I don’t wanna do this” The other boys just laughed at me, except for Niall that sat next to me. He was frowning as well because, obviously, he didn’t wanna do this either. “Just do it,” the driver ordered, “It’ll be fine. Just walk in there and you’ll be out” “Yeah,” the boy in shotgun muttered, “Out like a light” “That doesn’t help” Niall said, but he failed at being demanding. “Alright, alright, fine” I said. That’s when I gave up. If I stepped in there for a minute that would shut them up. “Niall, we’re going” “But” “No but. Now”

I stepped out of the car and Niall slowly followed. He was pretty hesitant, but I still waited for him to come by my side. “Let’s get this over with” I said as we took a stroll to the front porch. The steps creaked as we made our way up. The door was damaged with cracks in the window. “Do you think we should knock?” I turned to Niall, who was standing a little farther away than me. “No. I think we should get out of here” I shrugged. “It’ll be ok. We’ll be in here for only a minute!” At that moment, I turned the knob and pushed the door open. The creaking sound bounced off the door hinges and into the foyer. It was dark in there, so I quickly flicked at my lighter. I took one more look at Niall. “You coming or going?” Niall scoffed. “Like I have a choice” He followed after me into the abyss.

The house wasn’t as I’d expect it to be. There wasn’t any blood gushing from the ceiling and there weren’t any dead bodies lying around, so I thought we would come out alive. “Well, we did it” I said to Niall as I lead him down the hallway. “Yeah, you did it” I thought Niall said, “and you won’t get out again” I chuckled at that. “Come on, Nialler. It’s not that bad in here” “That …” he whispered frightened, “wasn’t me” I glanced back at him. “What do you mean?” “That means I’m here”

I heard that voice coming from above us. I looked up to see a rather handsome man looking down at us. Niall automatically jolted back. “Who are you?!” he demanded. The guy just laughed it off. “I’m Louis,” he said, “I’m surprised you made it here” Niall was still shaken up, so I took over for him. “Well, hi Louis. I’m Harry and this is Niall” “Did I hear someone?” we heard another man. The voice belonged to a dark haired man and he walked into view upstairs. “Yeah, you did” Louis announced, “Zayn, meet Harry and Niall” I faintly smiled up to him. I didn’t see Niall do the same.

“So, what brings you here?” Zayn asked the both of us. I figured I would tell the truth since Niall had nothing to say. “Just visiting, sorry for intruding” “Oh, no you weren’t intruding. In fact, not a lot of people come around these days” “Why’s that?” I asked them. I heard another voice answer the call. “Because we’re ghosts” What was weird about that sentence was that it was coming from right behind me. I heard Niall screech and jump away. “Sorry! Sorry!” the new guy said, “I didn’t mean to do that. Hi, I’m Liam” He turned to me holding out his hand. I brought my hand forward to shake his hand, but it just fell through his grasp. “Ha!” he said, “remember, we’re ghosts” I looked down in astonishment. I not only did I not believe that we were still alive, but I also didn’t believe we met a whole new group of people.

“Ok, we gotta go” Niall said, heading towards the door. “Wait!” Louis said, “I wouldn’t” Zayn ran past Louis and started down the stairs. Niall was only feet away from the door when it closed itself. Niall stopped in his tracks. “Oh crap” Liam muttered, “not again” That’s when I heard a faint type of laughter. It wasn’t a that-was-funny laughter, but an I’m-going-to-kill-you laughter. I hated that kind, and I became scared out of my mind. It wasn’t until a few seconds later when I found out who those voices belonged to.

**Niall POV**

The shadows were dark and they had no eyes. Curiously, though, all of us could see them and they were immediately after their prey. Worst of all, their prey consisted of Harry and I. I was frozen with fear already, the demons made it completely worse. They swooped over to me, knocking me over. I heard Zayn shout over from the stairs. “Get away from him” Before I knew it, I had two shadowy hands around my neck. I began to gasp for air and my arms flailed about, but there was nothing to grab onto.

Zayn erupted from the stairs and ran towards the demon above me. He pushed him over and got him off of me. I was about to thank him, but another shadow caught on and took Zayn for himself. “No!” I heard Liam trying his best to control the demon that was handling Zayn. Meanwhile, Harry was being held down and Louis attempted to save my friend. Louis tackled the demon, but the dark one overthrew him, busting him against the wall. Zayn, too, was thrown at a wall and Liam was stricken to the floor.

Harry got up and ran for the door. He managed to open it without a problem. I sprinted to him, but Harry suddenly stopped. “Harry!” I said, “what are you doing?!” We watched the scenery turn to pieces will Zayn and Liam still attempted to fight back. Louis was punched and pinned to the floor boards that creaked like crazy, but he still managed a shout. “Get out of here!” he ordered us, “just go!” I don’t know what was pulling Harry back, but he took action right away.

I watched my friend storm through the entry way. He had the strength to kick the demon off of Louis. While the demon disappeared, Harry reached for Louis’s hand. As he brought himself up, I found a way to save Liam and Zayn. “Get off!” I screamed at the shadow and nearly punched him through the next generation. It disappeared and I found Liam and Zayn’s desperate hands as well. The lot of us ran out of the house and off the porch. Once out, we took a small breather. “Are they … gone?” Harry asked while catching his breath. “I don’t know,” Louis replied, “but it’s sounds quiet enough” I took that as a yes.

“What the Hell?” we heard the driver roll down the window from the car. “We thought you guys died in there!” “Well,” Liam suddenly disappeared from my side. He reappeared again next to the driver’s window. I saw him jump and gasp. “It’s a long story” We all laughed at his reaction, but I would find it difficult to explain that we had just become friends with a group of ghosts in a haunted house. Nevertheless, this was a great Halloween night.


End file.
